


Терять что-то

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Violence, sociopathic tendencies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: «Ты всегда будешь терять что-то» — Меркурий выслушивал эти слова всю жизнь и с раннего детства убедился в их истинности.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Gonna Lose Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675506) by [ryoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Cпойлеры к 7-й серии 3-го сезона.

«Ты всегда будешь терять что-то» — Меркурий выслушивал эти слова всю жизнь и с раннего детства убедился в их истинности. Пахнущий дешёвым ликёром, мочой, в которой он вероятно, засыпал, и затасканными простынями самых захудалых гостиниц Маркус часто сообщал ему это заплетающимся голосом, не отрываясь от бутылки янтарного цвета.  
Не привязывайся ни к чему, вот о чём твердил этот заплетающийся голос, и он стал учиться этому с детства. Они перебирались с места на место большую часть его жизни. Таскаясь за Маркусом из одной дыры в другую, он оттачивал свой язык, пока тот не стал острым словно бритва. Маркус твердил, что однажды он лишится языка, если не будет держать его за зубами, но в этих словах не было настоящей злости. Отчасти ему казалось, что Маркусу нравится его болтовня, хотя это не спасало его от кровавых пощёчин и смыкающихся на его нежном, ещё формирующемся горле уродливых стальных пальцев, когда он болтал слишком много. Слова, как он узнал — великая сила, но легко могут втянуть в беду. Вся хитрость в том, чтобы правильно выбрать время. Это относится ко многим вещам, но в случае со словами особенно важно. Чем старше становится Меркурий, тем лучше понимает, когда лучше закрыть рот, а когда можно и высказать кое-какие мысли. Правильный выбор времени — это в своём роде искусство, и от него зависит жизнь.  
Они часто переезжали и обычно их единственным имуществом была надетая на них одежда не первой свежести. Они редко оставались на одном месте надолго, но был один крошечный домик посреди земель Гримм, на холме, куда они, так уж получилось, время от времени возвращались. Раз в год, или в два, или в четыре. Как нормальные люди возвращаются домой к празднику, только без удовольствия и чёткой даты. Могло возникнуть впечатление, что Меркурий привязался к этому дому, но это было не так. Всего лишь укрытие на время, грязная тесная конура, где Маркус оставлял пряди волос и вырванные ногти и зубы — эти ужасные напоминания о людях, которых ему по-настоящему понравилось убивать. Весь этот хлам лишь усугублял грязь и пыль пустующего места, о котором никто не заботится. Просто очередная дыра, как и все прочие. Единственное отличие — здесь Маркус пил больше, ведь если они здесь, это значит, что работы не было. И, конечно же, дверной проём. Отличный проём посередине дома, к которому Маркус любил притаскивать его. Он прижимал Меркурия к старой поскрипывающему косяку и доставал раскладной нож, который держал в левом рукаве. Он всаживал лезвие в дерево над головой Меркурия, так, словно даже не был пьян, и затем уходил прочь, что-то бормоча под нос. Неважно, насколько беспечную жизнь вёл Маркус — каждый раз, когда они оказывались в доме, он придирчиво измерял его рост на косяке. Порой, когда Меркурий оставался один в доме, он смотрел на косяк и гадал, как мог быть таким коротышкой когда-то. Странная эта была вещь — и происходила очень долго. Лишь много лет спустя стал ясен её смысл.  
Это была странная вещь, и Меркурий, взрослея, часто ловил себя на мыслях о ней. Маркус не выказывал никакого интереса больше ни к одной стороне взросления сына. Он научил Меркурия драться, уклоняться от ударов и возвращать их, и тому, как болят разрезы, синяки и сломанные кости. Это были полезные уроки, что несомненно пригодятся ему в будущем. Маркус также научил его, как бить, чтобы было побольнее, где ударить, чтобы не оставить следов, как заставить человека кричать, и на какие кнопки жать, если тебе что-то нужно. Меркурий на самом деле многому научился у Маркуса, не обращая внимания на пьяный ступор, лужи блевотины и запах как из заднего конца лошади своего «учителя» — но Маркус никогда не проявлял к нему иного интереса. Иногда он мог процедить пару слов, интересуясь, сколько лет Меркурию, но Меркурий перестал говорить правду ещё до того, как он начал спрашивать, так что это вряд ли в счёт. Порой Меркурий видел других детей — за ними присматривали их родители. Они всегда были рядом со своими детьми, чтобы увести от опасности вовремя — обычно такое происходило при приближении Маркуса и его запаха. Эти родители, видимо, обращали внимание на своих детей. Они следили за ними, помогали подняться при падении, покупали новую одежду и, может, оставляли дома с няней, когда должны были уходить на работу. Эти родители обращались с детьми как с сокровищем. Но дети уходят — они взрослеют и бросают тебя, они не драгоценности, с которых можно вечно стирать пыль и любоваться ими. Чем больше Меркурий думает об этом, тем бессмысленнее ему это кажется. У них всё совсем по-другому.  
Маркус никогда не смотрел на него так. Вероятно, потому что Маркус не привязывался к нему, и Меркурий платил тем же. Потеря неизбежна, и вся хитрость в том, чтобы ничего не желать изначально, да и, как он узнал, мало что достойно желания в принципе, по крайней мере, настолько сильного. Хотеть чего-то в конкретный момент — это нормально. Мгновенные прихоти не несут вреда, про них забывают сразу после их удовлетворения. Исполненное желание забывается — всё просто. Может, когда он был совсем ребёнком, он хотел иметь что-то, что было у других ребят — отца, который не пьёт, место, которое можно назвать домом, того, кто не кричал бы на него и не бил, маму. Может, но точно сказать он не мог. Эти дети потеряют то, что имеют, как и их родители. Чем сильнее была связь между ними, тем больнее им будет потом. Казалось куда проще не привязываться, оставаться равнодушным — и так оно и было. И это было чертовски легко, до такой степени, что Меркурий осознавал, что однажды убьёт Маркуса, и этим всё закончится. Предрешённый исход — потому что ещё один из уроков Маркуса гласил: «бери всё, пока ничего не останется». Используй что-то, пока оно тебе нужно. Они оба знали, к чему это вело.  
Меркурий думал, что понимал всё это — отстранение, социопатические наклонности, жизнь под девизом «лови момент и бери что хочешь, когда чувствуешь пустоту внутри, потому что так устроена жизнь». Но однажды он узнал, что ошибался.  
В тот день они вернулись в развалюху на холме, и Маркус прижал его к косяку, и впервые не стал делать новую метку. Опасно ровным голосом Маркус спросил, сколько ему лет. Обычно он выдавал в ответ какую-нибудь ерунду, и всё заканчивалось, но не в этот раз. В этот раз Меркурий промолчал. Он не проронил ни слова. Заработал пощёчину за это — но продолжал молчать. Маркус становился серьёзным только когда дело касалось работы, и ставки были высоки. Всё остальное сообщал заплетающимся языком. Что-то было не так. И затем Маркус отошёл от него, достал телефон и принялся бубнить какие-то цифры.  
Меркурий ушёл спать голодным тем вечером — обычное дело. Что не было обычным, так это то, что сам Маркус ел, но не давал ему. Он сгрёб всю еду в одну кучу и побил Меркурия, когда тот попытался отобрать её. В конечном итоге Меркурий махнул рукой и ушёл спать с пустым желудком, продолжая гадать, что за чертовщина произошла днём.  
Он узнал на следующий день — когда Маркус пришёл к нему с пилой.  
В тот день Меркурий в буквальном смысле понял, какого это — не иметь привязаностей.  
Он провёл две недели, не имея ничего ниже колен и с желанием умереть. Если бы Маркус подошёл на расстояние броска, Меркурий задушил бы его, забыв про лихорадку и фантомные боли — но Маркус был слишком умён. И, говоря откровенно, Меркурию не хватило бы сил убить его, неважно, как сильно ему этого хотелось.  
Его ноги болели. Вернее, то, что было его ногами, болело. Звучит бессмысленно, но он не мог просто взять и убедить мозг, что теперь его тело кончается на коленях, и ниже болеть нечему. Не так это работало. Они болели, чесались, и он никак не мог облегчить свои страдания. Он провёл большую часть этих двух недель в лихорадочном жаре, мечась, крича и проклиная всё до охрипшего горла.  
Через две недели он получил другие ноги. Новенькие и сверкающие, с ними он был выше, чем раньше. Потом он непременно отвесит комментарий о модельных ножках, но тогда это было последним, что волновало его. Ему потребовалось некоторое время чтобы освоиться с ними, привыкнуть к необузданной силе своих новых ног — но это не было и вполовину так тяжело, как он мог бы ожидать. Он уже знал все приёмы, оставалось только заново научиться им.  
Возможно, Меркурий из далёкого прошлого, Меркурий-ребёнок захотел бы свои старые ноги обратно. Его переполняли злоба и ненависть к забравшему его ноги Маркусу, пока он лежал калекой. С новыми ногами, на которых можно было бежать дни напролёт, которые могли отразить почти любую атаку, были нечувствительны к настоящей боли и способны проделывать ещё миллион удивительных вещей, а, если их сломать — заживали за несколько суток, Меркурий понял, что ему не нужны старые. Он осознал, что его отец всё это время был прав. Он действительно будет терять то, что имеет, но, вероятно, оно и к лучшему. Нет ничего незаменимого.


End file.
